


Daddy-Wan Kenobi

by Anakins_Bitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, AotC, Attack of the Clones, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Forbidden, Hair-pulling, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Reader, Mace Windu - Freeform, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Star Wars - Freeform, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakins_Bitch/pseuds/Anakins_Bitch
Summary: *Warning* SMUTSet during the AOTC - young padawan Jedi reader breaks protocol to save Obi-Wan and they have to fight side by side in the arena. Shortly after their true feelings are revealed and you know what happens then ;)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Daddy-Wan Kenobi

I make my way through the crowd as I try to get closer. What in the Republic is happening down there? There were hundreds if not thousands of Geonosians heading towards the arena. Is that why we’re here?  
“Master Windu, what’s going on?” I asked, concerned.  
“My padawan, we are here to rescue Obi Wan. Now you must fan out with the others. Take this, Obi-Wan will need it.”  
My heart started racing at the thought of Obi-Wan in danger. I know it is against the jedi order, but I couldn’t help the way he made me feel. I pushed my feelings aside and nodded, taking the lightsabre, and firmly clutching it beneath my cloak. I raised my hood and made my way into the arena.  
There in the centre, three pillars stood tall whilst the other was knocked over. I saw Obi-Wan fending off an acklay, and my heart stopped. You are a jedi on a mission. You cannot let your emotions control you. I took a deep breath and remained calm. Then the spear he was using snapped and I so did I. I ran screaming towards the arena and drew my lightsabre, hurtling myself at the creature.   
My sabre sliced the bastard’s leg but not enough to make a difference. Obi-Wan shouted something at me but I couldn’t hear a word he was saying I was too busy sizing up this beast. I spun my sabre in complex patterns to confuse it and jumped to the side when is leg came for me. I just about landed on top of Obi-Wan and I nudged him behind me since I had a lightsabre. We moved out of the way of the creature’s swipes towards us in sync with each other and just as I thought it was going to reach us, Obi-Wan flipped us backwards leaving my stomach unsettled.  
“How long were you going to keep this from me?” he shouted at me. I looked back, confused, and then saw him holding the sabre that had been attached to my belt. I was shocked he’d managed to grab that and even more so that I had forgotten I had an extra one. What is wrong with me?  
“I-I-”  
“Hop on!” Anakin and Padmé rode past on a reek and Obi-Wan wasted no time urging me to get on. He quickly followed and held onto my waist to stay on. My stomach felt uneasy again.   
“Nice of you to join us,” Padmé chimes.  
“Well-”  
“ahead of schedule it would seem. You could have given the order away.” Obi-Wan mutters before I can say anything.   
“I’m sorry, Master, I-”  
“Save it for training. I can’t believe you could be so irres-”  
Anakin interrupts us and points out the droids surrounding us, armed and ready to fire.   
Shit.  
Just as I thought we were about to become dust, Master Windu appeared on the balcony along with all the other jedi. Using this as a distraction, Anakin rode the reek out from being surrounded. I used my sabre to help Obi-Wan out of his cuffs and we jumped to the ground ready for the battle.   
Whilst Anakin and Padmé teamed up, Obi-Wan and I fought by each other’s sides. Our movements were tied with one another’s and we kept our backs together ensuring all sides were covered  
Master Windu had jumped down to join us and in a triage formation we held our own against the droids and Geonosians.   
“You received Anakin’s transmission then?” Obi-Wan asked as he sliced a droid in half.  
“Yes, it would appear both our padawans were eager to join the fight early.” Windu replied.  
“Right here guys!” I narrowly avoided my own head being blasted when a droid shot at me.  
We continued fighting and Master Windu went off to help another jedi and I followed him.   
“You need to learn to control your emotions, padawan.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
He only cocked an eyebrow at me, before making eye contact with the leader of the droid army. He ran towards him and cut his head off clean, the silver helmet crashing to the floor. I left him to his own devices and realised I was now face-to-face with the acklay from earlier. I cursed as I swung my sabre from side to side. Bring it.   
I twirled around the creature, striking each of its legs with my sabre. It howled in pain and swiped at me with the one it had left, hitting me in the side and causing me to fly towards the ground. I cried as I eased up and wiped the sand from my mouth and looked up to find Obi-Wan standing over me with his lightsabre acting as a shield against the creature. He finished it off and returned to my side.   
“you’re okay,” he lifted my arm over his shoulder, and I let out a whimper. The shit must’ve gotten me worse than I expected. He helped me over to the centre where everyone else was and I used my sabre to deflect lasers shot at us, grimacing at the effort.   
Padmé looked over at me concerned and I tried to reassure her with a smile.   
Suddenly, the fighting stopped, and I could hear Count Dooku’s voice.  
“Master Windu, you have fought most gallantly, worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished. Surrender and your lives may be spared.”  
My master wasted no time with his response. “We will not be hostages to be bartered with, Dooku!” My vision started to blur, and I felt Obi-Wan’s grip around my waist tighten as I leaned more weight on him.   
Next thing I know, Padmé is pointing towards the sky and Master Yoda is coming to the rescue with his ships. Obi-Wan hoisted me aboard and I had to clutch onto him to stay upright as the ship rocked. From what I could hear we were going after Count Dooku and needed to immediately enter battle. I tried to prep myself and Obi-Wan stopped me.   
“You’re not able to fight. You will stay with the ship.” I tried to protest but he silenced me. “Y/n, you are injured. If you fight, you will die. We need you to stay alive. The Jedi Order needs you…” even though I felt like there was another point to be made I kept my mouth shut and nodded.   
I sat, applying pressure to my wound, and held onto the support railings. Padmé came to my side and was helping me.   
“I see the way you look at him, you know.” She whispered.   
I let out a chuckle, “something like the way you and Ani look at each other? At least it’s not one-sided in your case.”  
“I wouldn’t say that…” she smiled and just as I was about to ask what she meant we were suddenly flying out of the ship and I was once again forced to literally bite the dust. (a/n: sorry, not sorry)   
I tried to get up, but was faced with blackness…  
\------------------------------------------  
I woke up in my quarters, the pain from my side gone. What happened? I’m alive so we must’ve won.  
I gasped as I realised Obi-Wan and Anakin were on their way to fight Dooku alone the last I saw of them and jumped out of bed. Please be okay!  
Something blocked my way and I fell back onto my bed.  
It was Obi-Wan.  
I flung my arms around him, unable to contain my relief. He stiffened. (not the only think that’ll be stiff in a moment 😉)   
“Obi-Wan! I was so worried!”  
He sighed and I reluctantly released him. “You…I…We cannot do this.” Before I could ask what, he meant, he continued. “you put the mission at stake to help me. I appreciate it but that is not what a Jedi does. You could have given the whole operation away! You are a padawan and you must follow instructions. Your…master’s instructions. Your feelings are too transparent.”  
The room was silent for a moment as he rested his head in his hands as he sat on the edge of my bed. He’d made clear he knew my feelings and that they were wrong. Somehow, I knew there must be more. But what could I say?  
I looked towards the ground, embarrassed and feeling rejected. “Obi-Wan, I-” he cut me off my turning my face to his and meeting my lips in a kiss. I paused, shocked, then kissed him back with just as much passion. It was like we had so much to say but couldn’t say the words. His hand went round to the back of my neck and his fingers slid through my hair.   
“This is wrong,” he muttered against my lips. “yet so right.”   
Our mouths melded and he slipped his tongue in when I moaned at him pulling my hair. We somehow ended up lying on my bed with him on top of me, my legs around his waist. I could feel him through my clothes, and I tilted my hips to a better angle. Obi-Wan moaned as he became harder and I couldn’t help but smirk at the effect I was having. I ran my fingers through his hair until he stopped me, and I let out a squeak. He held my hands still and placed them above my head.  
“I think you need to learn how to obey orders.” He growled and I felt a tingle in my stomach. “You cannot move without my saying so and you must call me Master. You are just a padawan after all.”  
I bit my lip and agreed. His hand moved down to my waist and I eased into his touch. Then his fingers reached the edge of my nightgown and he slowly raised it up my body and I shivered as the cold reached my now hardening nipples. He lifted me up gently to pull it up over my head then placed me down as if I were made of porcelain.   
His eyes wondered my body, along with his touch, and my breath caught in my throat when he kissed my abdomen, where the acklay had caught me. His lips trailed lower down my body and my breathing became noticeably louder. His fingertips slowly grazed my inner thighs and I clenched.   
Obi-Wan slowly separated my legs and I could feel his breath against my inner lips, “Hello there,” I was about to giggle at his comment until his tongue made its way through my folds, circling my clit. I let out a moan. he squeezed my thighs as his tongue swirled around my opening, barely going further than the surface.  
I groaned in the frustration that made me want him more and called out his name.   
He dug his fingernails into my thighs, and I squealed as he spoke. “Call me by my correct title.”   
“I’m sorry…Master.” His grip eased and his tongue resumed its infuriatingly slow journey. He moved his tongue like an expert, varying patterns and pressure and never forgetting the sweet spot. It darted in and out and I started panting, being brought closer to joy. My heart started beating faster and I closed my eyes. I started rising up and down from the bed as his tongue moved and he moved his hands to cup my ass. Just as I was about to climax, he stopped.  
“Why did you stop, master?” I frowned.  
“because you do what I tell you to. I didn’t tell you to finish.”  
Chills ran through my body at his darker tone and I knew then I’d never been so turned on. He began removing his robes and I eagerly watched. He tossed his clothes aside and started sucking on my neck when his lips hovered over mines I moved my head upwards to steal a kiss but he’d sneaked a hand round my head and pulled me back by my hair. He tutted at me for breaking the rules and I moaned.   
I could feel his member rubbing up against me and I became wetter. Obi-Wan looked into my eyes, still seeking permission and I begged for him to show I wanted this.   
I felt him enter me and god it felt good. He moved slowly, giving me time to adjust and then started rocking our bodies faster.  
“Master, yes!” I cried.  
Just as I was about to climax again, he stopped and turned me around, so I was on all fours and he was behind me. He yanked me back by my hair and held me there. “Did. I. Say. You. Could. Cum?”   
I gulped. “No, master”   
“You will wait until I tell you to.” Suddenly he began fucking me from behind and I could hear him grunting. He continued pulling on my hair which only made me moan more until he pushed my head into the pillows to tilt my body in a better position. He continued pounding into me and I turned my head to the side, a moaning mess.   
“Now!” Grunt “You.” Grunt “may.” Grunt “cum.” He released his load into me, and I finally managed to reach my climax.   
My legs were shaking, and I flopped down to the bed as Obi-Wan separate himself from me. He laid down by my side and stroked my hair. “y/n, this is against the Jedi code. I am meant to be setting an example to you. But I can’t help the way I feel around you. I think… I think I love you.”  
I rolled over to face him. “I feel the same, Obi-Wan.”   
He pulled me in for a kiss, soft and tender, and I blinked away tears of joy.   
“We’ll find a way to make this work.”  
I smiled. “Together.”


End file.
